


An Entire Adventure: A Letter to Sam and Dean Winchester

by roadtonowhere (backintimeforstuff)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Kinda Sad NGL, Pre-Episode: s15e20 Carry On, a letter to sam and dean winchester, random ramblings from an SPN fan before 15x20 airs, this isn't even a fic i apologise, written like the Swan Song monologue, written purely because i feel like i have to say something and i hope this all makes sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backintimeforstuff/pseuds/roadtonowhere
Summary: Felt like writing a letter to those boys in the Chevrolet.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	An Entire Adventure: A Letter to Sam and Dean Winchester

On 13th September 2005, the tale of two brothers blinked itself into life. On weekdays Sam and Dean Winchester would drive around, looking into lore and legends – saving people and hunting things – is what they said. Back then, I didn’t know any of this, but I bet it would have made me smile. After 8 years, on the back of my interests, I caught up with them on impulse. That is, after a little advice from a friend. And if that’s where our story starts, then here, on 19th November 2020, is where it ends. 

Tonight, is the very last night of your lives. Whatever happens, whether you survive or not, this is the last I will see of you for a very long time – perhaps forever – so I think it’s time to be truthful. I can hardly pretend I’ve been entirely faithful to you. I found other stories worth my time, once looked straight into your eyes and gave up on you. Yet here I am, years later, writing this. I’ve caught up all over again, fallen back in love with your crusade – and y’know what? I know exactly why. It doesn’t matter that I missed the beginning of your story, or most of the middle, for that matter. Tonight, when the curtain comes to call, when _Carry On Wayward Son_ fades out for the very last time, I will be there. Because I can’t ever imagine being otherwise. You were the boys who could go anywhere, do anything. A thousand miles for an Ozzy show, two days for a Jayhawks game. You could sit on the hood of that car of yours and watch the stars for hours, without saying a word. I owe you the world, never mind this much. 

So, here’s to two brothers. To the good guys, and the bad guys, and an entire adventure I did not deserve. Here’s to a decade and a half of heaven and hell, humble beginnings in Lawrence, and well – to saving each other. To saving the world. Christ, just to saving a son of a bitch once or twice. In my experience, these kind of stories don’t usually mean much. They’re over plasticized, and simplified, and frankly, end up meaning very little at all. Yours was never like that. Yours _set out_ to mean something, and it shone because it had all things other stories have – and a few things they don’t. In amongst all the demons and the ghosts, there was the importance of family, free will, and doing the right thing no matter the cost. This story told us to always keep fighting, whatever happens, and as the years went by, those little things stayed, and it’s those blemishes that made it beautiful. There was brotherhood, a spellbinding soundtrack and since the devil never knew nor cared which car the boys drove; I’ll tell you. It was a 1967 Chevrolet Impala. And it meant the absolute world. 

It’s funny what they say about _Supernatural_. With all of its tears and darkness, to most people it can seem quite sad. But to me it has always been very, very happy. It was a story where death meant so very little, where the fourth wall may as well have been non-existent. It didn’t take itself so bloody seriously, like some other shows I know; and I’ll tell you, after everything, I needed that. I looked _Swan Song_ in the face and _smiled,_ so y’know what? I’m going to do the same tonight. Because I’ve loved this – every single second of it – and I’ll be damned if one last hour is going to rip 7 years of happy memories out from under me. Endings are hard, of course they are, they’re sad and soul crushing, but they only have leverage if you let them. And I have no intention of doing so. For tonight is the ending you get to write yourselves, without the help of the devil, or destiny. This is the end of the Winchester Gospel, and it’s going to be one hell of an autobiography. It’s going to be full of witty one liners, angels, demons, two brothers in a Chevrolet – just as it always has been. If we are incredibly lucky, there might be some of the greatest hits of mullet rock to speed us on our way. 

For the record, this time next week, I’ll be doing something entirely different, and I won’t even be thinking about this. I’ll be standing by the riverside getting ready for Christmas, or writing a university essay. And I think it’s for the best. I won’t be crying my eyes out, or finding a way to bring Sam and Dean Winchester back, because I promised myself, I wouldn’t do either. You only miss what you hoped to get more out of, and I got everything I could have ever hoped for, out of this. 

Up against good, evil, angels, devils, destiny, and God himself – those two boys in that battered old car of theirs - they made their own choice. They chose family, and well, it’s time to leave them with that. 

The mantra for this story has always been that nothing ever really ends. But the truth is, it does. 

Always. 

Isn’t that kind of the whole point?

**Author's Note:**

> hope all u fellow SPN fans are doing ok tonight :( i'm in the UK so i'll have to watch it tomorrow but hopefully it goes ok :(


End file.
